1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an elastic, or resilient, bearing comprising an inner part, an outer part located at some distance therefrom, and a rubber, or resilient, part interposed between the two. The rubber, or resilient, part, together with the inner part and the outer part, forms a cavity which is filled with fluid. Primarily, the transmission of force between the inner part and the outer part takes place via the fluid, and the inner part, in the vicinity of the connection with the rubber, or resilient, part, has a surface which is approximately spherical. The outer part generally surrounds the inner part at some distance therefrom in the vicinity of this connection, and, at least in a compression direction, there is a rubber, or resilient, element which is fastened to the outer part and which is braced against the inner part via the fluid.